The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘DrisStrawThirteen’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Ventura, Calif. in October 2005 and originated from a cross between the proprietary female parent ‘2K297’ (unpatented) and the male parent ‘Driscoll Ojai’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,575). The original seedling of the new cultivar was first asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif.
‘DrisStrawThirteen’ was subsequently asexually propagated in Shasta County, Calif. and underwent further testing in Ventura County, Calif. for four years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.